The present disclosure relates to image editing, such as digital painting on high resolution images. Generally, two common approaches exist for editing high resolution images. The first approach for applications that enable editing in real-time on high resolution images have used a proxy system where the user performs an editing operation such as painting on a low resolution version of the target image. The editing attributes and path were recorded into a log, and when the user requested a higher resolution version either by printing, exporting, or zooming in to a more detailed resolution, the application would then perform the deferred processing at the high resolution by replaying the log in connection with the increased output resolution.
Other applications take the second approach by processing image editing at the full image resolution and updating the screen display as this processing completes. Such applications can queue up the work at high resolution by maintaining a log that reflects the user's motions and input device attributes from an input device such as a tablet. The program does its best to be interactive by using multiple processors, if available, to render the editing operation at the full resolution.